Clary's night out
by LorennaLee
Summary: What happens when Isabelle decides to take Clary out for the night to a club?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Mortal Instruments. (No matter how much I wish..LOL) I own absolutely nothing from this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Isabelle looked at Clary. It had been six months since they had returned to New York and Clary and Jace had been inseparable. Clary never left Jace's side, and Jace the same. She was way too boring. Clary needed a night out, a girls' night out!

"Clary, We're going out tonight," Isabelle said suddenly, her voice was firm and her face held a look of determination.

"Izzy, I would but Jace and I are going to-" Clary tried to say, but Isabelle interupted fast.

"I don't care what you and Jace have planned. You and me are going out for a girl's night! You two are always together and you need to get out on the town with me! Come on, Clary! It'll be fun!" She gave a really pitiful face, "Or I suppose i could go all alone..."

Clary sighed and looked at Jace.

"I don't mind. If you want to go, you should. Go have fun with Isabelle, although how much fun you could have with Izzy, I'm not sure. She'll probably have you at the mall debating if a shoe makes her look fat or not," Jace smirked, as Isabelle made a not-so-polite hand gesture at him.

"That was one time, Jace!" Isabelle said with dignity.

"So how bout it, Clary?" She gave a brilliant smile, "Pretty please, with seraph blades on top?"

Clary laughed, "Yeah, I guess I'll go. What do you have in mind?"

"Anything we want to do! Come on, I need to get you a good partying outfit!" Izzy said brightly, grabbing Clary by the arm and yanking her up the staris to her room.

* * *

Two hours later, Clary was dressed in a short strapless purple mini dress that had a thick black belt under her chest, making her look like she actually had a chest. A bulky bracelet and black high heels completed the outfit. Clary had to admit, she did look pretty, even if the dress was a little short for her liking. Then again, when was Isabelle's outfits ever not too short for her liking?

Following Isabelle, Clary silently wondered where they were headed. They were in the middle of towns square walking on the sidewalk. Isabelle looked like she knew where she was going, so Clary didn't ask.

Ten minutes later, Clary stood in front of a club called Wild Flamingos. Neon lights illuminated the outside and loud music could be heard from outside. Two men stood guarding the door and checking IDs. This was no Pandemonium

"Isabelle, you can't be serious?" Clary asked, incredulous.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Of course not! Come on!" Isabelle said, annoyed.

"I can't go in there! I'm not 21, I'm not allowed to drink!"

"Who said you needed an ID? Trust me. I can get us in," Isabelle said with a sly smile.

Clary watched as she strutted over to the two men and whispered something to them. The one man looked to the other, who shook his head firmly. Isabelle lingered over to him and ran her hand over his aftershave, lightly caressing his cheek and whispered something in his ear. He looked unsure, but after a minute he looked around to make sure no one was watching and motioned for her to go in. Izzy turned back to Clary and motioned with one finger to follow her.

In the club, strobe lights were flashing, people were dancing close together, many people were stumbling around drunk, a DJ was playing a catchy rhythm, everyone laughing and having a fun time it seemed. Clary wasn't so sure. She didn't feel comfortable dancing with anyone but Jace, and she never drank alcohol.

"Iz, I'm not so sure about this..." she began, having to yell over the loud music.

"Oh come on Clary! We need to loosen you up!" Isabelle yelled, pulling Clary over to the bar.

"I don't drin-"

"Give her...Sex on the Beach," she told the bartender.

"What?!" Clary said, shocked.

"Hmm..you're right. You need something stronger, give us a round of shots."

"Comin right up, pretty thing," the bar tender winked and strolled off to get fix their drinks.

He came back with two shots and set them down on the bar in front of Clary and Isabelle. Isabelle picked hers up and shot it without hesitation. Clary picked hers up tenderly and looked at it for a second, then followed her actions. Her first impression was that she'd never tasted anything grosser in her life, but then it gave her a pleasant buzz that made her head feel light and warmed her from the tip of her toes all the way to the top of her head.

"Hmm...that wasn't _that_ bad, I guess..." She admitted, sheepishly.

"See! You can have fun," Isabelle laughed, "I'm going to go dancing. Get anything you want, the tab is on me." She spotted a guy across the dance floor and started dancing toward him.

Clary ordered another drink...and another....and another....

* * *

* * *

Auhor's note: I hope you like it. I'm working on the next chapter! I'm new at this so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary, I can't believe you. You're supposed to drink and have fun, not get wasted!" Isabelle complained, holding Clary's arm up so she wouldn't fall walking back to the Institute.

"Ish da firsth time I've eva drunked alcohol!" Clary laughed, stumbling over her own feet.

Isabelle sighed. "I can see that. You 're drunk."

"I izz not!" she yelled, and giggled loudly when she heard her own voice echo through a nearby alley.

"Oh, Jace is going to kill me," Isabelle groaned.

"Jasse is shoo hot! I wish he wuz here now." Clary said, excitedly.

"Well, I don't. That would just mean he could kill me faster. Here want your jacket? It's freezing. It'll be another reason for him to kill me if you get sick."

"Okey-dokey," Clary grabbed her jacket and eventually put it on, with the help of Isabelle.

"What are you doing now?"

Clary giggled, leaning all the way back staring up at the sky. " I'z tryin to seez my floorhead."

"Okay, well sorry to burst your bubble but that's impossible. Now, come on, we're almost to the Institute."

Isabelle pulled out her phone to check the time. 2:46 blinked in blue numbers across the screen. Hopefully everyone will be asleep and she can just sneak Clary up to her room. Everyone except Jace, of course. Jace would definitely be waiting up until they got back, no matter how tired and ready for bed he was. And she was pretty sure that Jace wasn't going to be happy when she brought home his drunk girlfriend. He probably suspected they'd go shopping or to a movie, not go out clubbing.

The Institute came into view and Clary clumsily skipped toward the door. Isabelle had to catch her from almost falling down the stairs more than once, on a set of four steps.

Isabelle crept slowly around the corner to make sure Jace wasn't there, then led Clary to the elevator. Sighing with relief when the door closed, Isabelle looked over at Clary, who was singing a very out of tune "Barbie girl" song and had just pushed most of the floor buttons forming the shape of a giant Christmas tree with the lighted up buttons.

"Pssstt...Izzy...PSSSTTT..geuss what!," Clary said giggling.

"What?"

"I just pooted!!," Clary burst out laughing, barely able to breath from laughing so hard at her own joke.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious, Clary," Isabelle said, aggravated.

Finally after having to go through six floors, they reached their floor and the elevator doors opened.

"Clary, be quiet. Everyone is sleeping so we don't want to wake them up. Okay?"

"Got it!" Clary shook her head up and down really fast.

Halfway down the hall, Isabelle was actually smiling thinking she would get Clary to her room without Jace ever knowing about this night's incidents. Until...

"Hey Clary, Isabelle. Did you have fun?"

Isabelle turned slowly, ignoring the fact that Clary was giggling like crazy.

'Uhh...yeah. Had a great time!" She faked a yawn, "Yep, really tired though, so I'm going to bed. Clary's all yours. See you in the morning!" She rushed off down the hall to her room and shut the door quickly.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's a short chapter. I'll update soon to add Chapter three. Jace will have to deal with a drunk Clary! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

It was dim in the hallway, only one lamp lit since everyone was in bed. Jace made a hmp noise, wondering why Isabelle was acting to strangly and walked over to Clary. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her into a quick kiss.

"So, did you girls have fu- wait! Did I just taste-?"

He quickly yanked her into another kiss.

"H-have you been drinking?!"

"Maybez aslittle bit," Clary said, then giggled and hiccupped once.

Jace stood looking at her a moment. She swayed on her feet and might have lost her balance if her hadn't had his arm around her. He stared at her in a state of shock and amusement. After a moment his face broke into a broad grin and he laughed at her.

"Who would've thought? Little miss perfect can't-break-a-rule, Clary is drunk!" He laughed. "No wonder Isabelle ran, she knows she's in trouble."

Clary wasn't really paying any attention. She started where she had left off in the Barbie Girl song she had been singing in the elevator, very loudly and out of pitch: "I'm a barbie girl, In this barbaric wo-or-rld! I'll give an ass-kick, It's fantastic! Demons everywhere, We'll kill without a ca-ar-re! Come on, Jacey, Let's go chasey! OH OH OO-O-OH! We-"

Jace covered her mouth with his hand, "Sshh! Clary, everyone is asleep." Although he was fighting a smile, then turned quickly to a frown. "And don't call me 'Jacey'."

"Okey dokey, Jacey wacey boo!"

"Uhh yeah, that's much better," he said sarcastic, which made Clary burst out into a laughing fit.

"Have I eva toldz you how much of a hottie youz are?" Clary giggled.

"Huh, no you've never told me but I kinda got the hint," Jace smiled, amusement all over his face.

"Yep, youz even hotter thans Adam Lambert!"

"Adam Lambert? That guy on American Idol? Oh, come on. Tell me you did not have a crush on him."

"Maaayyzzbeee" Clary said, still giggling like a hyeina.

Jace shook his head in fake disbelief. "Girls these days." He muttered to himself. "Come on. We need to get you to bed before you wake the whole house up."

"Mmm..No, I don't think I want to go to bed yet."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Clary, come on," Jace said, pulling her along towards her room. She stopped suddenly and spun to face him, having to steady herself on to him so she wouldn't fall.

"I wanna playz a game!"

"How about no? You're drunk, Clary, not a five year old. You are going to have a massive hangover tomorrow so you need to get to bed."

"Youz can't tell me whut to do! Yous are slnot my mother!" Clary objected.

"Yes, I realize that. Otherwise that little makeout session you provoked yesterday would have been exceptionally awkward."

Clary blushed, despite herself,but wasn't givving up so easily. "I donz't want to go to shleep yet!"

Jace dragged her, gently but firmly,down the hall towards her room. Clary let him, all the while, a plan whirling around and forming in her head. She grinned mischievously.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, it's a short chapter. My mind went blank for awhile but i got it to you! Please Review and feel free to send me a message giving your opinion. Thanks! :)


End file.
